


told in pulsepoints

by watfordbird33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordbird33/pseuds/watfordbird33
Summary: They've collided before, but never quite like this.





	told in pulsepoints

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sexual content and some language.
> 
> This is astonishingly short.

**i.**

“We won’t be any good.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I just _know_ this stuff, Moons. We don’t have the right sort of chemistry.”

Remus puts the palm of his hand on Sirius’s chest, right in the center.

“Chemistry?” he says. “I’ll give you chemistry.”

 

**ii.**

They’ve collided before, but never quite like this. Other collisions were hand-in-hand. They were skin-on-skin. This collision is explosive; revolutionary.

 

**iii.**

Once they’re entangled lips on lips and fingers knotted, it’s all too easy to sink backwards onto the bed and begin the process of undoing buttons and finding places to kiss. Sirius is wearing jeans that resemble skin more than anything else, tucked into Converse with the tongues sticking out, and it’s immensely difficult for Remus to try and wriggle his fingers in under the waistband enough to take him by the hips.

“I’m like fucking aluminum,” Sirius says, nonsensically, right against Remus’s throat. He sounds drunk even though he’s not. “And you’re bromine. We’re explosive, Moons. I was wrong." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a sex scene! Then they stopped me. Guess they just wanted a nice little fade-to-black.


End file.
